Mobile recording-medium playing apparatuses, such as a car stereo system, having a player for playing a cassette tape, a compact disc, or other such recording mediums, are widely known in the art. One type of mobile recording-medium playing apparatus utilizes a control panel (hereinafter referred to as a "grille") that may be removed from the housing of the player when not in use. Thus, the presence of a stereo system is concealed and it appears that no car system is mounted in the car when the car is left unattended. The system proves to be an excellent antitheft device.
In such an apparatus, however, when a recording medium is being inserted, the recording medium visibly projects outwardly from the player, even after the grille has been removed. Thus, the stereo system is no longer concealed and the antitheft feature of the system is defeated. Moreover, after the grille is removed, the eject switch provided on the grille is disabled so that the recording medium cannot be ejected. Accordingly, the grille must be removed after the recording medium has been ejected. This procedure inconveniences the user who is compelled to perform such a troublesome operation.